


What a treat!

by stjarna



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: All aboard the Pipsy, Baking Show AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pipsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons are finalists in a baking competition. Having started out as bitter rivals, they seem to have developed a relationship of mutual respect for each other’s talents—or is there more to it?
Relationships: Agent Piper/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 28
Kudos: 25
Collections: B Squad fics by stjarna, Fics dealing with or mentioning LGBTQ+ topics including polyamory by stjarna, Fluffy and Funny Fics by stjarna





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilsciencequeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/gifts).



> Big thank you to @dilkirani for the beta
> 
> For @lilsciencequeen (Happy birthday!)
> 
> This totally did not happen because I just started watching the Great British Baking Show.

Daisy turned on the TV, pulling her legs under her butt and shifting around a little on the sofa to get comfortable. She stared at the screen, her lips pulling into a wide smile when she realized the commercial break was coming to an end.

“Babe,” she called over her shoulder towards the kitchen, “Babe, it’s about to start. Get your ass over here!”

Piper appeared with a fresh bowl of popcorn, stuffing a handful into her mouth as she rounded the couch to sit down next to Daisy, her eyes fixed on the TV.

The show started with the usual recap of past episodes, narrated by the host, Lance Hunter. “—and it all led us to this day: the finale,” Hunter announced, standing in a green meadow outside a vast English country house. “Our three finalists are proofed, kneaded, and ready to bake. But who will it be? Jemma Simmons, who impressed the judges each week with her technical finesse and modern takes on old favorites, earning her the title of Star Baker several times? Leo Fitz, with his traditional approach and yet bold and new flavor combinations, who became Star Baker as many times as his rival? Or Milton Winchester, who never earned the title of Star Baker, and who some argue only reached the finals because it had to be three contestants and his slightly-above-mediocre talents saved him throughout the competition?”

“Well, I don’t know who it’s going to be, but it’s definitely not going to be Milton,” Piper announced, grabbing another handful of popcorn.

“Amen to that,” Daisy agreed. “I honestly can’t decide whom to root for. They’re both so good!”

* * *

A little while later, Daisy and Piper were on the edge of their seats, watching mesmerized as the contestants were preparing their signature bake.

As usual, Fitz had decided on a traditional dish, yet giving it one of his unique flavor profiles. He’d chosen to make a savory filling with a spicy kick to it. Hunter was currently at Fitz’s station, chatting with the young Scot about how he was planning on wowing the judges to win the competition.

As he replied to the host, Fitz reached for a spice container, uncapping it and holding it over his bowl. Suddenly, the dispenser cap dropped into the bowl, emptying half of the contents of the spice container into Fitz’s filling.

Daisy and Piper gasped, Daisy grabbing Piper’s arm in shock. “Was that—?”

“Was that the cayenne pepper?” Hunter asked at the same moment, staring wide-eyed at the pile of spice on top of the meat mixture.

Fitz nodded in silence.

“Oh, mate—” Hunter stammered in disbelief, before looking at the contestant. “Can you make more?

Fitz looked at the host, shaking his head. “No. I don’t have enough time.” He exhaled sharply, looking at his bowl, before scrambling to grab a spoon, trying to scrape away some of the accidental spice pile. “May likes her food spicy, right?” he muttered, referring to one of the judges.

Hunter patted him on the back. “Let’s hope so, mate.”

Fitz set the spoon aside, placing one hand on his hip and gesturing at the bowl with the other. “I opened the container earlier to smell the aroma, make sure it’s fresh. I must have forgotten to screw it back shut.”

Daisy furrowed her brow. “Did that just sound rehearsed?”

Piper did a double-take. “What?”

“What he just said about opening the container and closing it again? That sounded rehearsed!”

Piper furrowed her brow, gesturing at the screen. “We’ve been watching this show for four seasons. No way it’s all fake.”

“No,” Daisy shook her head, “I’m not saying the show’s fake, I’m saying he’s faking. He’s messing up on purpose.”

Piper’s face distorted in disbelief. “What?? Why the hell would he do that?”

Daisy pointed at the screen, “Because he wants Simmons to win!”

As if on cue, Jemma Simmons’ face appeared on the screen, her expression full of concern as she glanced at her competitor’s station.

Piper looked at Daisy with a hint of pity. “Babe.”

Daisy raised her index finger importantly. “He likes her. I’m sure of it. I mean, all this ‘She’s a bit of an odd duck—but she’s also my toughest competitor here.’”

Piper slumped her shoulders. “Babe. I love you, but I’ve told you what I think about shipping real people.”

“I know,” Daisy looked at her girlfriend wide-eyed, “but I can’t help it. I swear they like each other, and I swear something about this,” she formed air quotes, “‘accident’ with the cayenne pepper just strikes me as weird.”

Piper sighed. “If you say so.”

* * *

“Do you believe me now?” Daisy yelled a bit later, gesturing at the screen when it became clear that Jemma Simmons’ technical challenge results would be less than subpar.

“Believe what?” Piper barked back.

“That they’re messing up on purpose because they like each other and want to see each other win,” Daisy explained, her hand still pointing at the TV.

“I believe that the stress of this being the finale is getting to both of them,” Piper replied, lifting her shoulders to her ears.

“Oh, come on,” Daisy exclaimed. “Jemma Anne Simmons hasn’t messed up a technical challenge all season. She won the technical challenge more times than any other contestant ever on the show. She probably has the entire library of baking techniques memorized. But suddenly today—? You’re telling me you don’t find that just the tiniest bit suspicious.”

Piper rolled her eyes. “Fine, it is unusual, but I still don’t think it means that she messed up on purpose.”

Daisy plopped her butt back down on the couch, crossing her arms in front of her chest, pouting slightly. “I know I’m right,” she muttered under her breath, focusing back on the show.

* * *

Piper stared in disbelief at the TV, where the show now was in the middle of its final showstopper challenge. “Alright, I’ll admit it, the fact that they’re now both doing horrendously in their final challenge which they were able to practice at home is a bit hard to believe.”

“Ha!” Daisy exclaimed, pointing her index finger at her girlfriend.

“So, you really think—” Piper mumbled, unable to finish her thought.

“Fitz messed up the signature challenge, to give Jemma the edge to win. Jemma messed up the technical challenge, ‘cause she wants Fitz to win and wanted to level the playing field after he messed up the first challenge, and now—”

“—they’re both messing up trying to give the other one the edge.” Piper’s eyes widened in shock. “Oh my god, you know what this means?”

“They like each other!” Daisy replied, her voice full of enthusiasm.

“No—I mean yes, maybe, but—” Piper paused, exhaling sharply and pointing at the screen. “It also means they just handed—”

Daisy stared at Piper as reality slowly sunk in. “—Milton the victory.”

Silence settled in the room for a moment, before both women screamed a disbelieving “Nooooo” at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

“Congratulations again, Milton, so well deserved.” Jemma shook her competitor’s hand one more time smiling widely, before turning around, exhaling sharply, and heading towards where she had stored her jacket and handbag. 

She startled when Leopold Fitz suddenly stepped up next to her, his hands tucked into his pockets. “You’re a better loser than I am,” he said, eyeing her from the side.

Jemma chuckled. “Oh, well, I didn’t think I should have won anyways. So the losing part didn’t really sting that badly. I’m just disappointed because I really feel like you should have won. Your flavor combinations throughout this competition have been superb. You’re incredibly talented. And you bake with so much heart!”

“Me?” Fitz pressed his fingers into his chest, before pointing at Jemma. “You should have won. No doubt about it. Your bakes have been nothing but perfection.”

Jemma scoffed. “Well, not after that technical challenge. And my showstopper—” She shook her head, scrunching her nose.

Fitz nodded in understanding. “It just wasn’t our weekend, I guess.”

“It’s such a shame, though,” Jemma remarked. “Your signature dish sounded absolutely amazing. I wish I could have tasted it as it was meant to be.”

Fitz bobbed his head up and down. “I would have loved to see what your showstopper would have been like without your little mishap.”

Jemma stopped in her tracks, placing her hand on Fitz’s arm. “You know what. We both live in London. What do you say we get together and prepare these dishes for each other as they were meant to be. I’m sure without the stress of the finale hovering over us, they’ll turn out quite marvelous!”

Fitz scratched the skin below his ear. “Oh. That—that sounds great. I’ll give you my phone number.”

Jemma couldn’t help but smile ear to ear. “Excellent. I look forward to it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jemma rolled off Fitz and onto her back, trying to catch her breath as the aftereffects of her orgasm slowly faded. “Now that’s what I call a showstopper!’ she panted.

Fitz laughed, lying next to her, equally out of breath. “I think we mastered that technical challenge.”

Jemma chuckled, rolling onto her side and absentmindedly tracing random patterns on Fitz’s bare chest. “I never came around to telling you that your signature bake was absolutely amazing.”

Fitz covered Jemma’s hand with his, tilting his head to look at her at a better angle. “Are we still talking about sex, or do you mean the dish in the kitchen?”

Jemma let out a single laugh. “Both, I suppose.”

Fitz grew more serious, staring at their little stack of two hands on his chest. “I mucked it up, you know.”

Jemma furrowed her brow. “The sex? I assure you, you most certainly did not.”

Fitz scoffed. “No. The signature bake.”

“What do you mean?” Jemma looked at him in confusion. “It tasted absolutely delicious.”

“Not today,” Fitz clarified. “During the show.”

An amused puff of air escaped Jemma’s nostrils. “That’s not exactly news, Fitz. You dropped half a container of cayenne pepper in it. It was a very unfortunate accident.”

Fitz shifted, lying on his side to look at Jemma straight on. “No, it wasn’t. I mucked up on purpose.”

Jemma’s eyes widened. “What? Why would you do that?”

“I wanted you to win,” Fitz shrugged. “You deserved to win. You were the best baker, hands down. But everyone kept talking about how neck to neck we were, even the judges. So, I thought if I messed up a little then there wouldn’t be any doubt about who should be the well-deserved winner.”

Jemma stared at him in silence for a moment, before dropping her head back, laughing out loud. Then she cupped his face with her hand, looking at him lovingly. “Oh, Fitz.”

“You’re not mad?” Fitz asked, a hint of anxiety in his tone.

Jemma’s expression softened even more. “Well, since we’re being entirely honest. I thought you should win. I thought your flavor combinations were outstanding, your technique was excellent, your showstoppers were sheer perfection, and I loved the story of how baking was something that helped you and your mother through difficult times. So, when you had that cayenne pepper mishap during the signature bake challenge in the finale, I thought if I messed up the technical challenge, it would level the playing field, and the judges would ultimately award you well-deserved victory.”

“And then during the showstopper challenge—” Fitz muttered, slowly piecing the puzzle together.

“—we both mucked up on purpose trying to give the other victory,” Jemma concluded as well.

Fitz began to chuckle. “Except because we both had mucked up so much—”

“—the judges had no choice but to declare Milton the winner,” Jemma laughed.

They laughed for a while, both holding back tears of amusement.

“Well, you know what they say—” Jemma said more seriously, once they’d found their composure again.

Fitz pursed his lips questioningly. “What do they say?”

“Lucky in love, unlucky at cards—or, I suppose, unlucky at baking.”

Fitz smiled, scooting closer and gently tugging on Jemma’s hip to pull her towards himself. “I’ll take lucky in love over lucky at baking any day.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Babe?” Piper called from where she was sitting on the couch into the kitchen, staring in disbelief at the magazine in front of her.

“What?” Daisy yelled back.

“Have you had a chance to look at the new Entertainment Weekly issue yet?”

“No, why?”

“Umm, you might want to see this.”

“What?” Daisy entered the living room, wiping her hands off on her apron and looking just a tad annoyed because her wife had interrupted her baking attempts.

Piper stretched out her hand, handing Daisy the magazine, opened to the interview in question.

_ Where they are now _ , the headline read, and as soon as Daisy saw the photograph on the page, she ripped the magazine out of Piper’s hands. 

“Oh my god!” Daisy’s eyes flew across the page, reading aloud the passages that excited her the most. “‘Three years after Milton Winchester snatched what seemed a definite victory from Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz in everyone’s favorite baking competition, Entertainment Weekly caught up with the two amateur bakers, whose finale performance was riddled with unexpected mishaps, to see where they are now. Turns out, catching up with one meant catching up with both, as the two fan favorites baked the ultimate wedding cake one year ago to celebrate—you guessed it—their own wedding.’” Daisy paused, staring at her wife in silence before letting out an excited squeal.

“Keep reading,” Piper said deadpan, yet unable to hide a smirk.

“‘The couple even admitted that those unexpected mishaps during the show’s finale may not have been quite as accidental as we thought, both of them wishing for the other to win and trying to help fate along by messing up.’” Daisy looked up. “I knew it!”

Piper chuckled. “I bet Milton doesn’t believe that part of the story.”

“Well, he may not want to believe it, but I’m sure it’s true.” Daisy kept on reading, gasping when she reached the end of the interview. “Oh my god! ‘When asked if the couple were interested in participating in a baking duel to determine once and for all which of them was the better baker, the couple declined with Fitz adding that Jemma had a bun in the oven that would put all of their other signature bakes and showstoppers to shame.’ Ahhhhhh! They’re married and having amazing baker babies!”

Piper laughed, enjoying her wife’s excitement. “I’m very happy for you, Babe, but I still don’t think you should ship real people.”

Daisy dropped her shoulders, rolling her eyes. “Yes, I know you’re right. And it wasn’t so much shipping them as it was wishful thinking—and, my wish came true.”

Piper got up from the couch and walked over to her wife. She pulled Daisy closer by the hips and placed a soft kiss to her lips. “Mine came true a long time ago. Long before that baking show.”

Daisy pursed her lips, cupping Piper’s face. “I love you, too, you old squishy softy.”


End file.
